narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Theorie:Herkunft der Dou-Jutsus
hallo zusammen, folgende Theorie: Alle Dou-Joutsus stammen vom Juubi ab! folgendes: wie ihr alle seht, hat der Juubi 9 Tomoe auf 3 Ringen! Dem Rikudou Sennin wird nachgesagt, dass dieser das Rinnegan besaß. Meiner Meinung erlangte der Rikudou Sennin sein Rinnegan vom Juubi, da er sein Junchuuriki geworden ist. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass der Rikudou Sennin nur das Rinnegan besaß sondern er bekamm die gleichen Augen wie der Juubi. Diese Augen sind nichts anderes wie eine Mischung des Rinnegan und des Sharingan. (wie das Byakugan entstanden ist lassen wir mal, vielleicht gehört es auch dazu; nur ist es nicht aktiviert). Die Augen wurden ganz normal vererbt (wie in der geschichte der Brüder). Irgendwann jedoch splittete sich das Rinnegan und das Sharingan auf. Falls der Rikudou Sennin wirklich nur das Rinnegan bekommen/besessen hat kommen wir zu einem anderen Schluß: wenn ein Jinchuuriki ein Kind bekommt, "kann" es sein, dass das Kind auch Fähigkeiten des Bijuus bekommt (vermischung der DNA). Das sieht man anhand des Sharingans. Klar ist auf jeden fall, dass das Sharingan vom Juubi stammt (9 Tomoe). wenn also der Rikudou Sennin nicht die gleichen Augen wie der Juubi hatte, dann MUSS das Sharingan durch die DNA des Juubi vererbt worden sein. Eine vermsichung der DNA sieht man auch an Naruto: die Schnurrhaare. ist alles ziemlich kompliziert. aber was denkt ihr darüber??? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:20, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn, wenn sich bei den Nachkommen des Rikudou das "Rinne-Sharingan" aufgeteilt hat? Uchiha-Clan bekommt das Sharingan, Senju-Clan bekommt das Rin'negan. Nur konnte es kein Bekannter aktivieren, es liegt aber tief verwurzelt in irgendwelchen DNA-Strängen. Das Rinnegan ist einfach viel komplizierter als dass es einfach jeder so aktivieren könnte, der es in der DNA hat. Dann wäre Nagato ein verstreuter Senju, okay. Und Naruto hätte die Chance, es irgendwie auch zu bekommen, und dann stünde am Ende wieder Sharingan gegen Rinnegan, Sasuke gegen Naruto, der Kreis würde sich perfekt schließen! (Mann, war DAS ein geiles Kapitel! Hat man schon am Cover gemerkt, wenn Kishimoto so viele alte Charaktere rausholt (Haku, Zabuza, Kabuto, Oro), und die so episch aufreiht, dann MUSS was Bahnbrechendes passieren!) ..::Aeris::.. 08:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Die ausführliche Version meiner Gedanken dazu: http://ramen-chan.blogspot.com/2009/10/manga-breakdown-naruto-kapitel-467.html unten ab dem Rinne-Sharingan-Bild. ..::Aeris::.. 10:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Du willst das Byakugan rauslassen? Das wär ziemlich schade, denn hier ist, wie es genau dazu passt: Das "Sharin'negan" mit 3 Ringen 9 Tomoen hat sich mit der Zeit abgeschwächt und bildete: *Das Sharingan (1 Ring und 3 Tomoe, farblich) *Das Byakugan (2 Ringe ohne Tomoe, ohne Farbe) *Das Rinnegan (Nur Ringe, grau) Sieht die Fusion aus allen 3 Augen nicht genau aus, wie das Original? #Nehmen wir als Basis das Byakugan-Auge #Dann setzen wir die drei Ringe des Rinnegan ein #Kommt das Sharingan dazu, setzen sich auf jeden Ring jeweils 3 Tomoe und Voilà: Das Sharinnegan (mit Byakugan aber der Name klingt dann komisch) Bisher bringt das Rinnegan eigentlich nichts (Ja, Leben und Tod, ok das ist was, aber das sind eher die End-Fähigkeiten des Rinne, wie Susanoo bei Sharingan) ... Ja es gibt einem Menschen mit 6 Körpern und 100 Tieren unendlich Blickwinkel, aber WELCHER Mensch hat schon 6 Körper zur Verfügung? Das heißt, das Original-Rinnegan muss eine bessere Fähigkeit gehabt haben, als Nagatos (als Beweis dafür: Ein Sharingan wird stärker je mehr Tomoe es hat, und das Original hat 9, alle heutigen 3, ergo hat auch das sich mit der Zeit abgeschwächt) Diese bessere Fähigkeit des Rinnegan kann eigentlich nur ein perfektes 360° Sichtfeld wie es selbst der Hyuuga-Clan nicht besitzt, sein. Und das wohl gepaart mit der Fähigkeit, diese schwarzen Chakrakonduktoren zu erschaffen, die Nagato beim Gedou Mazou damals auch irgendwie miterschaffen hat, mit dem man ANDEREN ebenfalls ein 360° Blickfeld geben kann, das dann einer kontrollieren kann. Kleines Bonbon: Mangekyo Sharinnegan? -> ÜBER-Power! Ninjason 14:06, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :du findest nagatos rinnegan nicht gut genug? mit dem kann man alle jutsu/alle elemente o.0 Gruß -= trunX=- Nein, ich meine die "Augen-Fähigkeit" des Rinnegan. *Das Sharingan gibt Chakra eine Farbe und lässt es so erkennbar werden *Das Byakugan hat ein fast 360° Sichtfeld *Das Rinnegan ist bisher "nur" ein normales Auge. Ausser man nutzt diese 1000 Blickwinkel-Technik Ninjason 14:06, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Ich sehe gerade, dass das Auge des Mondes, das auch der Jubi besessen hat, bisher nur deutlich ein Sharingan ist. Es wird wohl auch nur ein Sharingn gewesen sein, und kein Rinnegan, denn das Rinne hatte ja der Rikudo Sennin. Vllt hatte der Sennin NACH der Vereinigung mit dem Juubi das Ultra Augen Jutsu... Ninjason 14:43, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich bin nicht der meinung, dass das rinnegan vom juubi stammt... denn erst durch sein rinnegan ist es ihm ja gelungen, den juubi überhaupt in sich zu versiegeln oder?! *Sheena* 14:53, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also genau wird das nicht gesagt, Sheena. Tobi erzählt lediglich, dass Rikudou ein neues Jutsu erschaffen hat, um den Juubi in sich zu versiegeln. Ob er das nur mit dem Rinnegan gekonnt hätte.... Fragen über Fragen! @Ninjason: DAS ist das beknackte an Mangas, es ist schwarz-weiß, und keine Sau weiß, wie es aussehen würde, in Farbe. Obwohl es für den Anime, später, dann ja eindeutig festgelegt wird, welche Farbe das "Sharinnekugan" dann hätte. Was mich brennend interessiert: Macht sich Kishimoto überhaupt Gedanken über die Farben? Im Speziellen Gedanken über die Farbe des Sharinnekugans jetzt? Weil das ja ganz eindeutig die Fakten über das Augenjutsu festlegen würde: es könnte komplett rot sein wie das Sharingan, oder lila wie das Rinnegan, oder weiß wie das Byakugan. Alles würde auf ne komplett andere Theorie schließen lassen, und die Leser nur wegen etwas so Simplem und Billigem wie der Abwesenheit von Farbe im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, is irgendwie blöde. Also vom Sachverhalt her ist es blöde, nicht, dass Kishimoto es absichtlich tut, meine ich. Später muss er sich doch eh überlegen, wie es im Anime gemalt werden soll, also hätte er auch einfach dieses Bild in Farbe veröffentlichen können. :( ..::Aeris::.. 15:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also wenn er will, könnt er das auge schraffieren, oder sagen es sei "rot wie das sharingan" oder von mir aus braun weil alles sich darin vermatscht. ich glaub nicht dass ihn das so interessiert, vllt hatte er gar nicht geplant da farben reinzubringen und nur die animeleute meinten "das wird bestimmt cool, lass mal sasukes augenb rot zeichnen" Ninjason 16:57, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) kishimoto macht sich immer gedsnken um farben! hat er auch immer gemacht. denn, wenn i-welche neue WICHTIGE charaktere im manga auftauchen - werden diese früher oder später auch im manga in farbe dargestellt! sonst bauen die animemacher doch mist (wie es schon oft passiert ist). Johnny/ジョニ一 14:17, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Aeris ich glaube nich was du ganz oben geschrieben hast. Das Naruto durch DNS die möglichkeit hat das Rin´negan zu bekommen. Weil Tobi sagte das er Nagato ja das Rin´negan gegeben hat. Wobei ich dann auf Kishi´s erklärung warte wie Tobi an das Rin´negan kamm. Dragoneyes1 Tobi lebt ja schon sooo "lange" und ich denke einfach dass er dem direkten nachfolger von "Rikudou" die Augen geklaut hat aber warum nimmt er die Augen nicht selber ist er nicht gut genug oder vielleicht lügt er auch oder er ist direkter Nachfolger von Rikudou das am logistischen ist und er mit hilfen einem Medi-Nin Nagato das Rinnegan gegeben hat und sich dann einfach Sharingan geholt hat und warte darum trägt er auch neh Maske leute weil er es verdecken muss oder so :D ach mensch sorry lg Duese Also, meiner meinung nach hat der rikudou das rinnegan schon immer, und zwar durch zufällige genmutation. Das wäre auch im sinne der darwinistischen evolutionstheorie. Durch diese augen kann der rikudou dann halt so allerlei jutsus anwenden. Durch den juubi is seine stärke dann einfach nur noch viel größer geworden. Aus dem rinnegan hat sich dann bei einem nachkommen des rikudou dann einfach das sharingan entwickelt (warscheinlich auch durch mutation). Dieser jene, bei dem sich das sharinggan entwickelt hat, hat dann den ushiha clan gegründet, oder es war einer seiner nachkommen. Woher das byakugan kommt? Keine Ahnung. Vieleicht ja genauso wie das rinnegan beim rikudou durch mution. Wer weiß? kakashi-san 15:54, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC)